ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Premium Mooblin Battle/Guide
'Registering to Battle' Firstly, receive magnificent moogle magic to restrict your level to five and enable you to target the event mobs. Next, make your way to the event area very close by whilst under the level restriction to begin the battle. 'Earning Tiptrus Points' The battle is divided into six sections, where points are tallied separately. There are three types of points: Trust (Physical Damage), Camaraderie (Magic Damage), and Friendship (Healing). All of these will be added together at the end. Your final tally is your Tiptrus points for the set. Depending on the combination of damage/healing during a single phase, you can receive extra bonuses for the next section. All of these bonuses stack. * "Points Twins" gives 200% to two stats that are identical. * "Points Triplets" gives 300% if all three stats are identical. * "Close Enough Bonus" of 50% is applied if they are fairly close. * "Close Enough Bonus" of 100% is applied if they are extremely close. * "Uniform Points" gives 5% to all three if the last two digits of the subtotal match. * "Round Number Points" gives 10% to all three if they are all even numbers (0 included). * "Anniversary Points" gives 16% to all three if "11" appears in your running total of points. You cannot kill the NPCs. Their HP is extremely high and resets to 50% every few seconds. Each wave modifies the properties on the various ways to build points. The Moogles give hints for every wave: *Phase 1: Aim for bonuses first, kupo! **The spiders take normal damage from all types of attacks. *Phase 2: Magic attacks are more effective than physical ones, kupo! **Magic does double damage to the crabs, while physical damage is halved. *Phase 3: Physical attacks are more effective than magic ones, kupo! **Physical attacks and weapon skills do double damage to the Mandragora, while magic damage is halved. *Phase 4: Healing and support abilities might not work properly, kupo! ** *Phase 5: Watch out for weaker healing magic, kupo! **Healing magic is halved during the lamb phase. *Final Phase: Smash the Goblin to smithereens, kupo! 'Participation Mode' You must first surpass 10,000 tiptrus points. You can take as many tries as needed, as points stack until you reach 10,000. At the end of the battle that you surpass 10,000, a chest will appear containing: 'Premium Mode' Once you complete Participation Mode, your tiptrus points will reset to zero and you will automatically start Premium Mode. Rewards are now available from the Moogle, with a few being hidden until you obtain 3,000 and 5,000 tiptrus points in a single set, respectively (see notes under the reward table below). *This reward only appear after obtaining more than 3,000 points from a single set. **These rewards only appear after obtaining more than 5,000 points from a single set. Tips *A job/subjob combination (e.g. RDM/WHM or RDM/BLM) that can nuke and heal is highly recommended. *You will want to spend the entirety of phase 1 working towards a Twins or Triplets bonus, and spend the remainder of the phases exploiting physical/magical weaknesses with your accumulated bonuses. When you see that your stats are good enough for a Twins or Triplets bonus, stop attacking the spiders no matter what your current total is. You can earn 54 points in the first phase and still top 10,000 points by the end as long as you hit that bonus. *Save TP for the Mandragora and Goblin Phases. *Be mindful of the day of the week. Darksday, Lightsday, Windsday, and Earthsday will change the calculations required to hit a good bonus in Phase 1.